Harm
Harm is a supervillain. Personality Harm exhibits traits of a sociopathic personality, given that he killed his younger sister—the only person he proclaimed to care about—in order to acquire the Sword of Beowulf. He also refers to himself in third-person and uses the impersonal pronoun to refer to others, objectifying them. This may be a form of detaching himself from human feelings that could taint the purity of his heart, a requirement to wield the sword. Physical appearance Harm has long brown hair and green eyes. His complexion is extremely pale, has a muscled body and a four long claw mark on his face. He dons a gray trenchcoat with torn shoulders, blue jeans, black boots and a pair of brown fingerless gloves. He also has a glowing sphere, representing his pure heart, in his left pectoral. History Early life Harm sought to make himself pure, but not necessarily pure good, in order to claim the Sword of Beowulf. Therefore murdered his younger sister Greta Hayes, the only person he ever loved, to become pure evil. Present He broke into the Museum of Natural History and stole the Sword of Beowulf. Because he could not work it, he hid himself, until the curator stated the words that would allow him to unlock the Sword's power. He murdered the curator and the police were sent to investigate the break-in. He remained nearby, and spotted Artemis and Zatanna as they were fighting crime on Halloween night. Impressed by their abilities he hunted them for sport. He noted that they were Zatara's and Green Arrow's apprentices based on their outfits and decided that hunting and killing them would give him practice to go after Zatara and Green Arrow. He became enraged when Zatanna and Artemis were lured to his home, and captured them to learn how. He tied Artemis up, and interrogated her about how they knew where his home was, and he tied up and gagged Zatanna in an old bedroom. Soon after, he discovered that the ghost of his younger sister Greta had lured Artemis and Zatanna directly to her grave in his backyard. Confronted by his own guilt, his heart was taken out by Greta. Because he was no longer pure, the Sword of Beowulf was locked again. He was knocked unconscious by Artemis and bound by Zatanna. The police took him in. Powers and abilities Harm possess incredible reflexes, speed and strength. He can effortlessly hold his own against highly trained martial artists. His abilities stem from his pure evil, physically represented by the glowing energy within his heart. Once it was removed however, Harm was weakened. Appearances Background in other media * Harm is voiced by Ben Diskin who had previously voiced Venom in The Spectacular Spider-Man, another Greg Weisman production. Both characters exhibit idiosyncratic speech patterns: Venom spoke in the first-person plural to refer to himself ("we"), while Harm refers to himself in the third-person singular and uses the impersonal pronoun to refer to others ("it", "they" and a pluralized "its"). Moreover, both are psychotic and both have bound and gagged a character voiced by Lacey Chabert. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals